Why So Cold?
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Upon seeing Rodney acting coldly towards Half Pint, Snowy asks Daisy why Rodney acts so cold. So Daisy explains the story of how Half Pint came to Dream Street and why Rodney's so cold towards him.


**A/N: I don't own Half Pint, Hot Rodney, Daisy, Buddy or Teck, they belong to platnum films. But I do however own all other characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning in Dream Street for Snowy a young white police car with a icy blue snowflake shape on her right side.<p>

The young police car was waiting by the crossroads for her parents when she saw her friend Half Pint, a white milk float with light blue windows and letters spelling his name on the top of his head.

He smiled seeing Snowy.

"Good morning Snowy" he said.

"Good morning" Snowy said.

A few seconds later Hot Rodney a light blue hot rod with orange flames came racing down the road.

"Out of my way slow coach!" he said barging his way past.

A few seconds later Daisy a white police car with a pink line going across her eyes came over.

"Mum why does Rodney act so coldly towards Half Pint?" Snowy asked.

Daisy sighed.

"I don't know if Half Pint wants me to tell you" she replied.

"I don't mind if you tell her" Half Pint said.

"I'll tell you in Peek-a-boo Park" Daisy said and took Snowy to the park.

Once they were in the park Snowy went to her favorite spot by the water fountain and listened.

"It all started when I was no older than you" Daisy began.

**Flashback**

Daisy was sleeping by Buddy's Depot when she got a rude wake up call by Rodney.

"Come on Daisy, it's morning and that means one thing. Play time" Rodney said.

Daisy sighed, she wasn't in the mood to play.

"I don't feel like playing" she said and went off.

"Morning Daisy" Buddy a light yellow breakdown truck with a red B on both his sides greeted.

Daisy forced a smile.

"Morning" she said.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Buddy asked.

"You know what happened one year ago today right?" Daisy asked clearly upset.

Buddy nodded and gently nudged his friend.

"Morning you two" a light yellow breakdown truck said going over.

"Morning mum" Buddy said smiling.

"Morning Starspot" Daisy said looking down.

Starspot sighed, over the last year she had been caring for Daisy as if she was her daughter, but she knew she would never replace Daisy's mum Luna.

"Come on Daisy, I think we need a speical talk" she said and took Daisy off.

Starspot took Daisy just outside Dream Street, she knew she had to get Daisy to focus on something else.

After an hour the two were going back when Flair a orange hot rod with yellow flames raced over.

"Starspot, you really need to get back" she said out of breath.

"Oh what now?" Starspot asked annoyed.

"Racer and I found an abandoned milk float outside Dream Street, we need you back now" Flair replied.

"I understand come on Daisy" Starspot said.

When they got back they sae Teck a grey robot examining a young milk float.

"Well?" Flair asked.

"Well he appears to be at least six months old, but he's very weak. It's a good thing you found him otherwise I don't think he would of lasted much longer" Teck explained.

Daisy looked at the milk float and saw he was unusally small.

He had light blue letters on his head spelling his name.

"Someone needs to look after him" Starspot said.

"We'll look after him" Flair offered.

"Are you sure Rodney will approve?" Starspot asked.

"He won't have much choice" Flair replied.

Daisy went over to the milk float and gently said his name.

"Half Pint, rise and shine sleepy head" she whispered.

Half Pint yawned and opened his eyes.

He smiled seeing Daisy.

"I only hope Rodney'll take this well" Starspot said.

**End Flashback.**

"So both Half Pint and Rodney were raised as half brothers" Daisy finished.

"But mum that didn't awnswer my question" Snowy said.

"Well Snowy, after finding out about Half Pint, Rodney grew jealous of him" Daisy explained.

"I'm not jealous of him" Rodney called.

Snowy nodded.

"And as we both know, jealousy is a bad thing" Daisy said.

"Because both Rodney's parents were busy looking after Half Pint. Rodney started to act out for attention which is why he dosen't get on well with Half Pint" she finished.

"I'm glad me and Network aren't like that" Snowy said.

"So am I" Daisy agreed.

"But sometimes even though they sometimes don't get along, they're still friends even though it is hard for Rodney to show it" Daisy said.

Snowy nodded.

"Mum can I play with Half Pint?" she asked.

Daisy smiled.

"Ok but I want you back at the Depot by noon" she said.

"I will" Snowy said and went off.

Daisy smiled to herself and went off to find Buddy.


End file.
